


The Fallen

by Wander_Girl



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fallen Angels, Jacin Clay - Freeform, Jacinter, Winter Hayle Blackburn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Girl/pseuds/Wander_Girl
Summary: Jacin is more than shocked when he finally meets the girl from his dreams, even if it was in a place as bizarre as his new Reform school. But, what was astonishing, is the fact that they had been in love since centuries and had been cursed to fall in love again and again just to be taken apart. Will Jacin and Winter be ever able to break the curse or not?
Relationships: Jacin Clay & Winter Hayle-Blackburn
Kudos: 1





	The Fallen

She landed and suddenly her wings vanished. Her iridescent, white, beautiful wings. She came up to him and kissed him. They kissed for what must have felt like years. And then, he smelt smoke. _Fire_ , there was fire. Then suddenly, his body felt so warm, no, this wasn’t _warm_ , this was hot. Scorching hot. _Burning_ hot.

His whole body was on fire, _literally_ on fire. He could feel it on every place. Every particle of his skin. But the kiss never broke. If anything, it became more desperate from Winter’s part and soon Jacin realized he was, too, becoming desperate. They wanted to never part with each-other, but they both knew they will have to. Nothing could be done now. They had kissed in this lifetime, he’ll burn to ashes, Winter will mourn for 18 years and wait, so that he would come back.

When Jacin couldn’t take it anymore, he broke the kiss and screamed in pain. He saw Winter’s face and saw that her cheeks were damp from tears. She cried and cried and when finally they both knew that Jacin was going, she smiled sadly and said, “Bye, Jacin. I will meet you after 18 years.”

Jacin woke up in his bed, eyes wide and his whole body covered in sweat. He was breathing heavily. When his breathing calmed, he noticed that his alarm was ringing. He pressed the button to make it stop and then got up.

This was _the_ day. He would go to his Reform school today. He will _have_ to. What was its name again? Right, Sword and Cross. Well, that’s usually where you went when you were 18 years old and hallucinated.

He heard a _whoosh_ and tensed. This was it, the shadows. He turned to see a dark, ink-like smudge on the corner of his room. He looked at it and saw it nearing him. And then, he closed his eyes, willing his brain to make them vanish. He did so until he had developed a head-ache. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he opened his eyes and saw that they had vanished. Exhaling a breath, he went to get dressed.

Sword and Cross was the definition of boring. Well, that’s probably what happens when the first time your adolescent crush notices and kisses you and then you end up causing a fire you don’t even remember how you had caused (and he was sober, alright) and killing your crush.

All he remembers was he was kissing her, he saw the shadows, he pushed her off of him and then the whole place was on fire. The girl had died and he was sent to a Reform School.

It was basically a church before but now was converted into a Reform school for mentally disturbed kids. But, more than anything, he was disturbed by that _dream_. Her name was ringing in his ears, _Winter_. He wanted to see her. He _needed_ to see her.

After kissing his parents goodbye, he entered the school. There, he met the P.T. teacher of the school. Randy.

“Dump your hazards in the box.” She ordered.

“My hazards?”

“Yes, your hazards. Any illicit things, restricted drugs, sharp objects?”

He was perplexed and then, frowning, said, “No—none. Just my cell and clothes.”

“Cell phones will be a hazard, mister. You will be given 15 minutes weekly to use the school’s cell phone.”

“What—why would you do that?”

“Dump it. Now.”

He exhaled a long breath, then checked his phone for any messages, closed his eyes and dumped it. Randy gave him his dorm’s key and checked his bag for anything that he was hiding. Unsurprisingly, she found none.

“Thorne!” she called to a guy with brown hair and square jaw who was passing by, “Go take Jacin to his dorm.”

“You got it Randy.” He replied, “Come on, jailbait.” He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him in the direction of his dorm.

“So, what’d you do to get here? Kill someone?” Thorne asked

“What, no!”

“Most people here killed someone to come here.” He stated.

“Well, it’s hallucinations.” Jacin wasn’t sure if he should tell this stranger anything about himself but he felt so familiar.

“Hmm.” He just nodded.

A group of kids came up and stopped by him. Six kids, to be precise. One of them, a dark haired Asian guy with killer looks, high-fived Thorne. Then he turned to Jacin and his lungs hitched, but he quickly recovered. He gave Jacin that handsome grin of his and shaked his hand.

“Hey,” he said, “I am Kai.”

“Jacin.” He nodded.

“Jacin,” Thorne said, “This is Kai, Cinder, Scarlet, Wolf, Cress, my girl,” he added, “And Winter.”

_Winter_. He didn’t remember her face but that name was still ringing in his ears. Winter had her head bowed and when she looked up at him, she avoided eye contact.

“Jacin?” Jacin realized that Thorne was calling his name. He looked back at Thorne, who, looking at his group, gave them a one-sided smile.

“Come on, Jacin,” Thorne said, “Let’s take you to your dorm.”

When they reached his dorm, Thorne told him where his dorm was, which was very near, and then Jacin asked,

“Who was that girl Winter?”

“Winter?” Thorne repeated, “Only the most beautiful girl these dumb heads have seen in their whole lives.”

“She seemed….nervous? She didn’t make any eye-contact with me.”

“Yea, she doesn’t really feel comfortable talking to new people.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks.”

He closed his door and inhaled.

So, this was his life now for the next year.

“You killed her, didn’t you?” A girl in cafeteria came up to Jacin and threatened him, “What if your _beloved_ Winter was to find this out?”

Jacin was shocked about how much that girl, who he had never met in his life, knew this much about him.

“What?”

“Back off, Levana!” Kai called from behind her, “We don’t need motivation to gouge our eyes out right now.”

She looked at him and made a face, “Whatever! I am out of here.”

“You wish,” retorted Thorne, “You have been failing since so many years, what are you now, 35?”

“No, Thorne,” Cinder added, “It was 45.”

Levana’s nostrils flared, grabbing her meatloaf from her plate and dumped it on Jacin.

Cress gasped and Scarlet shouted, “You witch!” Though instinct told Jacin she wanted to say something more violent.

She just shrugged and walked away, laughing.

“Hey,” Wolf said standing beside Jacin, “Come on, let us take you to the washroom.”

They took him to washroom and Jacin noticed Winter’s eyes on him, her face expressionless.

While on their way to the bathroom, they met Randy on the way.

“No way, you guys,” she exclaimed, “His first day and you got him in a fight?”  
“She started it!” Thorne protested.

“Detention,” she said, “For all of you. A note will be sent to Levana’s dorm too.”

When she walked away, Jacin asked, “How did she know it was Levana?”

“Anyone who goes here would have got it right the first time,” Kai explained, “Levana is just so _jealous_ of us.”

In the detention, they met in the school ground early in the morning. Randy was there, too.

“You guys,” she shouted, “are going to clean this ground. After 3 hours, I don’t want _any_ leaf here. Go team up!”

Jacin teamed up with Thorne, Wolf and Kai whereas the girls teamed up together. Levana and her two minions, Sybil and Aimery Thorne had told him, teamed up.

Levana was looking at him, smirking and then signed to him _I see you_.

He diverted his eyes and focused on gathering the leaves. There was an angel’s statue above him and he gazed at it. Suddenly, he noticed it moving. He thought he was hallucinating again but then, the statue actually started falling.

He could do nothing but look at it and then, a second later, someone had him in their arms and was rolling them on the ground, away from the falling statue. He heard the statue’s fall and then, looking up, he met Winter’s eyes for the first time. She was looking at him, too, and the time seemed to have stopped.

She then abruptly got up and walked away, replaced by other people of their group with concerned questions and worried expressions. But his gaze was just focused on Winter’s retreating form.

Jacin went to his dorm’s door to open it. Thorne was still knocking when Jacin opened the door.

“Get dressed, pretty boy,” Thorne said, “We’re going party!”

“Party?”

“Yes, party.”

“Where?”

“Stop being a buzzkill and get dressed up!”

Thorne helped him pick out his clothes and then they headed to the lake on the far side of the ground. There, people had lit up a bonfire and were dancing on loud rock music.

“Did someone order alcohol!!!” a shrill voice shouted and he turned to see a teenage girl with blue braids.

“That’s the most beautiful girl after Winter here,” Thorne told Jacin, “Iko.”

Iko was standing on a log now and dancing with the Scarlet and Cinder. In a blink of an eye, every person present there was holding a red plastic cup in their hands except for Jacin and Thorne.

“Come on,” Thorne said, “Let’s go party.”

Jacin and Thorne went up to the boys and chatted and joked. After some time, Jacin broke from the group and started heading towards the school building. On his way, he sensed something black behind him.

He turned to see a shadow on a branch of a tree. He closed his eyes and turned, starting to walk away, but was stopped by Levana.

“Hallucinating again?” she asked sweetly.

“What do you want?”

She suddenly held a wooden stick lit with fire, “Are you afraid of me, Jacin?”

“Why would I be afraid of you?”   
“Hmm…if not me then, maybe, of _fire_?”

“What do you want?” he repeated.

She didn’t reply but instead, just waved the stick at his feet. He inched back, trying not to show his fear. But she _did_ notice it. A second later, she had lit up the leaves on the ground and he observed a ring of fire starting to form around him.

He just gaped and looked at it and then, he went unconscious.

The cool wind whipped at his face as he rode his horse. He was smiling and laughing and he turned his face to look at Winter, who was ridding beside him, laughing and admiringly looking at him too.

They reached the stables and when the horses where securely bound, they exited the stable and kissed.

“I want to tell you something.” Winter murmured. Her voice and expression were grave, “But no one, except for our friends, should know about this. Do you promise me?”

He smiled and said, “I promise.”

She drew back from his arms and then, inhaling a breath, revealed her wings. Her divine wings. Jacin gaped at her as she took flight, soaring in the sky. When she landed, Jacin was still gaping at her.

“I am a fallen angel.”

He gulped and closed his mouth, “I would have said I don’t believe you had I not be seeing those magnificent wings.”

She smiled and ran into his arms.

“Are our friends angels too?”

“ _Fallen_ angels.” She corrected.

Before he could reply, they heard lightning. _Violent_ lightning. And then, a white light descended from the sky and landed before them. A voice boomed around them, coming from every direction and no direction at the same time.

“You have violated the most important rule!” it said, “You will be cursed now.”

Winter gasped and muttered, “This was what I feared.”

“You are _cursed_ now,” the voice continued, “Until the divine power has mercy on you. Your beloved Jacin will now come every eighteen years and whenever your love starts blooming, he will be _burned_. And then, you will watch him die, over and over and over _again_ , and wait for him to return after eighteen years. And this will repeat until the divine power has mercy on you!”

The voice stopped and then Jacin’s whole body was on fire. It was the same feeling he had when he had kissed Winter in his dream.

“Jacin!” she shrieked, crying.

But he screamed in agony until he couldn’t feel anything, ever.

Or until he took a rebirth.

Jacin heard some muffled noises when he woke up, but he didn’t open his eyes.

“It’s my fault,” someone was saying. _Winter_.

“No, it isn’t,” Cinder replied.

“Every eighteen years, he comes. And then, it’s either me or Levana or some other person.”

“Winter.” Scarlet said, “It’s not you, it is the curse. It _will_ end one day.”

“But _when_?” she sniffed.

“We don’t know that,” Thorne said, “But that day _will_ come.”

Everything had now clicked into place and he opened his eyes. The curse, Winter’s restrain towards him. Winter was the first to notice he was awake and ran towards him.

“Jacin!” she wept and hugged him.

“I remember,” he whispered, hugging her back.

She drew back, her eyes wide.

“What?” she asked.

He gulped and said a little louder, “I remember. I remember everything.”

She looked perplexed and then Jacin elaborated, “The curse. The lightning. The voice. I remember it all.”

She gasped and drew back.

“He’s going,” she whispered.

“No, Winter,” Cress said, “It’s a sign.”

“A sign?”

“The curse’s broken.”

“What?”

“Yes,” Cinder joined, “It’s a sign.”

“How do you know?” Winter asked.

“Winter, I am afraid there is only one way to find out.” Wolf said.

Winter’s eyes grew wide, “No, no, no, no!”

“Winter,” Iko said softly, resting a hand on her arm, “You _have_ to try.”

Winter looked at her and gulped. Then she looked at Jacin.

Jacin sat up straighter on his bed. Winter turned to others, “But what if he goes?”

No one replied, though the answer was clear. She will mourn him for eighteen years till he came back.

Winter turned towards Jacin and inhaled sharply.

“Do you want me to do it?” she asked.

“I think I do.” He loved Winter. He had to try it. Though he was very scared, he _had_ to try it.

Winter neared him and, taking in a breath, kissed him.

They kissed and it was just like in his dreams. They never wanted to part. And though he knew everyone was watching them, in that moment he didn’t care. Because this was what it all depended on.

When the kiss broke, Jacin searched for that feeling in his body which told him he was on fire. But it wasn’t there. He was still here. Winter confirmed it.

“You’re still here,” she whispered, “You’re still here!” she cried.

They kissed again and when they broke away, Jacin saw those shadows lurking in the corner.

“Oh my God.” He whispered.

Winter followed his eyes and turning back, asked, “You see those?”

“You see them too?”

“Yes, but, only angels can see them.”

“I have been seeing them my whole life.”

Her eyes widened and he noticed the shocked expressions on their friends’ faces.

“Jacin, get up.” He did so and they went to the school ground.

In the ground, Winter told him, “Jacin, I want you to will your body to fly.”

“What?”

“It’s easy. Like you lift your hand, will your body to push out wings from your back.”

“Winter, that is insane.”

“Do it!” she shrieked.

He huffed and, feeling stupid, closed his eyes. He ‘willed’ his body to push out wings and then, when he opened his eyes, everyone was gaping at him. Well, gaping at something just _behind_ him.

He looked back to see golden iridescent wings, like Winter’s. He gasped too.

“You’re an angel!” Winter cried, “The curse _is_ broken! You’re an immortal like me now. Our love is immortal!”

She ran into his arms and they kissed, both smiling and shedding happy tears.


End file.
